The Cure
by Gster
Summary: This is the last battle and its for everything. Rated M for more chapters coming if they are wanted. JXA UXY OX?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I haven't seen all the episodes of Code Lyoko so forgive me if this has already been done but this is the final showdown between X.A.N.A. and the gang

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in Code Lyoko (unfortunately) nor do I own any back stories mentioned in this but this story is my own.

**Chapter1: Stopping Time**

Jeremy sat up late once again staring at his computer screen with a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. It had been almost a year since he had materialized Aelita and still he could not find a way to cure her of the virus she had. Jeremy swore to her he would save her and find a cure but all he had done so far was go round in circles and once again he was up late trying a new program and again it seemed to be doing nothing. Jeremy looked at the clock. 12:04AM it read.

"_Just another hour" _he thought to himself as he typed in more calculations. His fingers were getting sore from all the typing but he couldn't stop until he had worked out all the kinks. He got so absorbed in his work that Jeremy didn't relies the clock beeping for 1:00AM and he was still trying so hard the he didn't hear the door open and close behind him.

"Jeremy" a sweet innocent voice said from behind Jeremy to make him spin so fast that he fell of his chair. "Oh I'm so sorry" said the voice again as Jeremy got up rubbing his head with his eyes shut. When he opened them he confirmed who the voice belonged to and saw the one sight that made every thing ok. In front of him stood a young girl the same age as himself with light pink hair and glowing eyes, she was in a giant pink T-shirt and same colour shorts on.

"Hi Aelita" said Jeremy blushing slightly on account of him falling and just her general presence. "Why are you up so late" he asked concerned "I know there are no classes but you still need your rest"

"I could ask you the same question" Aelita answered with a smile that made Jeremy's hart melt every time he saw it "but seeing as you asked first I will answer first, I couldn't sleep I kept tossing and turning. So I thought I could walk about get my mind to stop for a second and I saw your light on and came in I hope that's ok" she added looking slightly worried about his head.

"Oh yeah its fine, nice to see such a great face" said Jeremy then blushing said "I mean a friendly face...not that I'm saying your face isn't grate its just .I………."

Aelita laughed the blushed herself slightly and asked "So why are you up this late?"

Jeremy, thankful she didn't hold him to what he just said, answered " I was working on a cure for your virus, I think I might have something here" he said sounding more excited than he actually was.

Aelita smiled again. "Thank you Jeremy" she said taking hold of his hand.

"What for?" he asked as he felt the heat from her hand rush to his cheek.

"For every thing you have done for me. You and the others worked so hard to protect me and get me out of Lyoko and now you work even harder to cure me of this virus. You have done so much that I don't know how I can repay you." Aelita said looking deep into Jeremy's eyes that she could see her reflection in his glasses.

Jeremy blushed so hard that he turned away not wanting her to see him like this and he said "It was nothing, we all knew what we had to do and we all did it seriously Aelita we didn't do anything that anyone else would have done" and he tried to make himself believe that as well.

Aelita smiled and said "but you're the one who saved me and for that I want to thank you" and before Jeremy knew it she had turned him around and kissed him softly on the lips. It felt like time had stopped and as they kissed, Aelita opened her mouth as did Jeremy and they felt there breathe mix and then as if time restarted again they pulled apart. "I am sorry Jeremy I just thought…" Aelita blurted out as an attempt to apologise.

Jeremy put a finger on her lip and shook his head then with a smile and confidence that couldn't have been his he made time stop again. This time he entered his tongue into her mouth and it met hers. They danced together for what felt like eternity until again they broke part and time once again started. "Wow" Jeremy said a little out of breath "you're a great kisser Aelita" he said without a thought.

Aelita blushed and said "So are you!" They smiled at each other and felt a cross between comfort and un-comfort that only a first kiss could do to you. "Well I'd better get going" Aelita said heading for the door.

"Oh right" said Jeremy feeling slightly crest fallen "but before you go can I ask you something?" I blurted out again without thinking.

Aelita stopped and turned to face him and said "Sure anything."

"Well its just that there is the dance coming up soon and …well I was thinking...if you aren't going with anyone else….maybe you and I could go?" he asked in a fast paced voice with his eyes shut only opening them after he has said it all.

"I would love to" said Aelita with a glowing smile "We can talk about it tomorrow but now I think I really need to sleep. See you tomorrow boyfriend" she said and rushed out the door not wanting to look at Jeremy after saying that.

Jeremy smiled _"boyfriend" _he thought _"that means I have a girl friend"_ he jumped on his bed with a stupid grin slapped across his face. "_He was going out with the girl of his dreams" _he thought _"no way tonight could get better" _and it wasn't till he took a second glance at his computer that he realised how wrong he was.

_Hey guys this is gonna be a big project so please read and tell me what you think. If you think i shouldn't go on then tell me but if you must know what happens then tell me and i will get writing faster just pleacse reveiw this story_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **This is the second part to the last chapter and this may open up a few wonders, it may also be longer but that's because the last one was cut short.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or back story to Code Lyoko (pity) but this story is a Gster original.

**Chapter2: Big News/ Big Let Downs**

Ulrich awoke to hear his radio blasting in his ear. _"Here we are like a star shinning bright on the world" _he heard from the radio before hitting it to stop. It was 10:30AM and to Ulrich that was still to early. He looked around the room. Though he normally would get up at 7:00AM for school that was over now that school had ended and though exams were still in progress he had, had his last 2 weeks before the end of the exams as had his other friends. He sat up and looked round the room wondering where Odd was. The blond haired maniac might have non-stop energy when he was up but unless he had to that wasn't till at lest noon.

Ulrich lay back in bed planning to get more sleep when he heard the door burst open and a dog leapt up licking his face. Ulrich could hear laughing then a loud shouting voice say "this is your wake up call!"

Odd had pulled the covers off Ulrich and said "come on Einstein called a meeting for noon and we need to be there" then the purpled clothed, energy filled mad man yanked Ulrich off his bed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but half past ten is a pit early for a noon meeting?" said Ulrich in a disgruntled annoyed voice then added "so leave me alone" and covered himself up and when back into his bed.

"Fine" said the still cheery Odd "but that means you will miss Yumi, she is getting in like 20 minutes and I thought u might want to oh I don't know, hang out, practice fighting, talk about Lyoko maybe you could ask her to the dance" he added in casually but still with a grin on his face.

No matter how silly Odd was, he always knew what to say and Ulrich hated him for it because Odd always had a point. "Maybe I don't want to ask her to the dance" said Ulrich hoping Odd would believe this.

"Yeah and maybe I'm actually the Queen of England" Odd said in jest "now just get dressed ok or I won't leave you love birds alone" he added as a small yet vital threat.

"Ok I will get up!" Ulrich said knowing when he is beat "but we are not love birds!" he said with anger in his voice.

"Don't know who you're trying to kid Ulrich but it isn't me" answered Odd as Ulrich left his room. _What did he mean by that?" _Ulrich thought as he showered _"me and Yumi are friends' just really good friends" _he thought, but as usual that didn't convince anyone let alone himself. Ulrich had always liked Yumi and at first he thought she liked him but know he wasn't sure, she had almost kissed him on Lyoko and when they had been chased by the giant teddy but they had never actually kissed, they hadn't even been on a real date. Well Ulrich still had one last chance and he was going to take it! He hoped.

"Ok lover boy I will give you 30 minutes then I'm coming down so don't beat around the bush just ask her out then you have another 25 minutes devoted to kissing" Odd told him in a cross between advice, the utmost truth and the funniest thing he had every said in the way only Odd could do that.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first 7000 times" Ulrich answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he went down to the front of the school to meet Yumi.

Ulrich got there just at 11:00AM and he knew Yumi would be here any moment. He had no idea what he would say though he tried every scenario in his head and all had the worst ending but on to him. No matter how confident Ulrich felt while doing everything else when it came to doing this he just fell apart. He could talk to girls that didn't bother him he could easily talk to Yumi, hell she was his closest friend and he knew it but asking her out was a step to far in the otherwise perfect friendship he believed they had.

He seen the beauty that was Yumi a few yard away from where he was standing and she was waving with a smile on her perfect face. Ulrich felt his hart do double time has he walk over to meet her waving as well. "Hey" she said in a voice that made Ulrich's hart skip a beat "where is everyone?" she asked still smiling.

"Jeremy's in his room waiting for us but we aren't going up till twelve, Odd should be down in a bit but he is running late and I haven't seen Aelita all day but she knows where and when to go" answered Ulrich trying to sound as normal as he could with not so much butterflies as great eagles flying in his stomach. "and I'm kind of glad because I wanted to ask you something?" he added trying to build up to what he wanted to say.

"Yeah sure Ulrich anything" she answered smiling even more now.

"_Ok" _he thought _"just tell her how you feel, tell her you want to go to the dance with her, tell her you would give up your own life to protect her, tell her she is your world tell her you love her!" _ "I wanted to say that…" Ulrich began but was cut off by a cell phone ringing. It was Yumi's so she picked it up.

"Hello? ...Odd what's up? ...He wants us there now? ...Sure we will be right there" and she hung up then turning to Ulrich and said "that was Odd Jeremy says he wants us there now, can this wait?" she asked looking sorry for making him wait.

"Sure, let's head up to Jeremy's room" Ulrich said while really thinking _"Odd you are so dead!"_

They got up to Jeremy's room and saw Odd there. "Hey guys, sorry I had to call you but Einstein mad me" Odd said but aimed that more at Ulrich.

"That's ok we weren't doing anything that special" Ulrich lied as the came up to the door. He turned and opened the door to see a sight he had expected, well not yet anyway.

Jeremy and Aelita sat facing each other and were involved with a deep kiss, as soon as the others entered they brook apart but not before they had been seen. Aelita's face turned an even deeper shade of pink than her hair and Jeremy turned away, his face glowing, and said "and that's the proper way to give mouth to mouth"

Well that did it! Odd, Yumi and Ulrich burst out laughing! Odd collapsed on the bed with tears in his eyes as the others clutched the door for support. "It wasn't that funny" said Aelita with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"We're sorry Aelita but its just we had been expecting this for some time and we are just glad that you've final gotten together" said Yumi in an apologetic way but still smiling.

Then Odd added "And with Jeremy's smooth cover up I can't help but laugh. Maybe next time you can say she fell so you tried to catch her with your lips?"

Every one laughed at that even Jeremy and Aelita though there faces were still red. "Well that's one thing you have found out about but here is the real reason I called you here" Jeremy said now getting excited "I have been working on a cure for the virus and last night I think I might have found it!"

"WOW" was the general reaction from the whole group.

"That's great Einstein" said Odd shaking Jeremy's hair, and patting him on the back.

"Yeah Jeremy way to go" added Ulrich shaking his hand and patting his back as Odd had done.

"That's amazing" added Yumi still standing were she was but beaming at him.

After the excitement had died down Aelita walked over to him and said "thank you" and kissed him softly on the cheek. Jeremy felt the place were he had been kissed with his hand as it started to glow red.

"Thanks guys" Jeremy said as he came out of a semi-comatose state the kiss had left him in "but there is still some problems. To initiate the cure it will have to be done in bits, each part will be done in each of the four points in Lyoko. That means there is more of a chance to be attacked."

"No worries" said Odd in his usual happy voice "We can handle ourselves and anyway you have given Aelita a weapon now" he added reassuringly.

"She can't use it" Jeremy said hanging his head "the only way the cure will work is if she is at pure state. That means no upgrades, no boosts and no weapons. I'm sorry"

"Do you think it can be done Jeremy?" asked Aelita looking at him in a knowing way.

"Well theoretically it is possible but they…" Jeremy began but was cut off by the hand of Aelita who rose his head so they where eye to eye.

"Can it be done" she asked again wanting a straight answer.

After a pause Jeremy answered "Yes"

"Then I have complete faith in you" said Aelita and kissed him softly on the lips causing the others to look away and time to stop once more.

The others left Jeremy and Aelita alone and Odd headed back 2 his room. They had agreed that tomorrow they would cure Aelita but today was for some fun. As they walked down the hall Yumi asked "Oh yeah what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"_Dam" _Ulrich thought _"I'd hoped she had forgone" _Ulrich gulped and said "well what I wanted to ask you if we could go to the dance, together….on a date"

Yumi stared at him for a moment then said "I'm sorry Ulrich I can't" and she turned and ran away. Ulrich was left hart broken and in a black pit that wouldn't end.

Yumi ran with tears in her eyes and she thought _"Why did he have to ask me that? And why did I lie?"_

_Sorry this one is so much longer than the last but a lot of it was missed out from the first chapter please give me feedback and tell me should I keep it short and sweet or keep up the longer style and please if you liked it tell a friend, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Hey guys! Did anyone notice my sly reference to the Code Lyoko theme music? I just thought I would point that out. Thanks for the reviews from the last and please keep them coming or I may lose the will to live, ok maybe not the will to life but defiantly the will to write. This may be a lot longer than the last.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from Code Lyoko or any back stories before or mentioned in this thought the initial story is mine!

**Chapter 3: And It Begins**

Jeremy rose early the next day. He was far to excited that he got very little sleep but he knew I didn't matter, he would need and have all his wits about him for this one. His thoughts trailed back to the night before, the others had left right after they had arranged where and when to meet but Aelita stayed. She had said, before the others had come up, that she wanted to ask him something but they got caught up in 'Other' things. Jeremy remembered how scared she looked when she had come to his door and before he could ask what was wrong she had hugged him then a kiss on the cheek then…… Jeremy trailed of in his dream then to those haunting words came from her after they had left.

She had closed the door and turned round with the same expression on her face and said "I had a dream last night" and Jeremy knew from the sound of it that this was no ordinary dream. "We were on Lyoko" Aelita continued not quite looking at Jeremy "And we were fighting a lot of monsters then the ground opened up and they were gone and I was alone I could see or hear any of you and I voice told me that it was all over and we had lost. Then I had a vision of you in the factory being attacked by robot! It was awful Jeremy" and Aelita burst into tears and hugged Jeremy.

"Its ok Aelita we will be fine" Jeremy said in a comforting voice "This will be it! I have a cure and once your cured we will pull the plug on X.A.N.A and we can live a normal life. Aelita had stayed for another 5 hours where she told Jeremy everything she had wanted to and in turn he had told her everything he had ever wanted to say to her. They had talked before but never for this long and never in such depth. Jeremy loved just being in the same room as Aelita and now they where going out, it made him feel lighter than air.

Jeremy looked at the clock and it read 8pm _"It's still early" _he thought then he heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" he called through trying to figure out who it could be.

"It's me" said a familiar voice that made Jeremy's hart skip a beat. He walked over and opened the door to see Aelita standing there fully dressed and with a big grin on her face. "I'm sorry it is so early did I wake you?" she asked in a sorry voice but still grinning.

"No, come in" said Jeremy "I thought I was up early guess not" he laughed as did Aelita then she turn looked at him, blushed and turned round. It wasn't until that moment that Jeremy realised he was only in his boxers and a small T-shirt. He blushed also and tried to cover himself and put on some old jogging bottoms.

"I'm sorry Jeremy" Aelita said in a very embarrassed "I was to happy to even notice before"

"That's ok Aelita" Jeremy said trying to hide his own embarrassment "Maybe if you give me some time and we can eat breakfast together" he added trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ok" answered Aelita, who still wasn't looking at Jeremy. "I will wait in my room for you if that's ok?" she suggested timidly.

"Sure I will get you there" Jeremy said smiling and then with a bout of confidence that didn't belong to him he turned her and kissed her in a way that set her hart on fire but also calmed the nerves that he knew Aelita had.

Aelita stayed in the same spot for a moment and then said, eventually "Thank you" and left to wait for her love to come and get her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich sat alone in his room remembering the lines that had killed him inside. He had done nothing last night bar sat alone not in thought or in any type of emotion just empty. Odd had asked him what was wrong but he hadn't answered, in fact he had spoken to no one not even when Odd woken him and told him that today was the day did Ulrich even take any notice of him and just pretended to be asleep.

Ulrich didn't know how he felt or even how he should feel. It wasn't the end of the world, just the end of his life. It didn't physically hurt, but emotionally it burned. I didn't make him cry but he did keep his eyes closed to make sure. He didn't know what it was he had to or did feel.

"_That's a lie!" _he thought _"You're angry! You're furious! She tells you one minute she loves you and the next she acts like you would never be more than friends! She almost kisses you then tells you not to tell anyone and pretends it didn't happen!" _Ulrich launched a school book across the room and it landed next to his journal. He had tried to write in it last night but again had gotten angry and threw it across the room.

"Yumi" he muttered in a dangerously evil tone "you have made a fool of me for the last time!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jeremy and Aelita stood just at the man hole where they usually got to the factory with. Jeremy checked his watch 11:55. They had arrived 5 minutes early but had hoped the others would as well. He looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time when he heard some one shout "Hey guys" from behind them.

Jeremy looked up and seen the familiar site of Yumi running towards them with a grin across her face. "I'm not late am I?" she asked "Its just that a saw this in the paper and knew you would want to see it" she added shoving the paper under Jeremy's nose.

"No you're not late" said Aelita as Jeremy began to read the paper "In fact you are a few minutes………." But she stopped as she seen the picture and said "That's the robot Jeremy that's the one from my dream." Aelita pointed at the picture and Jeremy read the headline **_"New Age Defence Weapons Reach Human Potential"_.**

Jeremy looked up at Aelita with a shocked look then read on _"This robot may only look like a skeleton but really it is the most advanced break though in robotics. This robot is filled with the most advanced weaponry to date; it also has tracking devices and surveillance system that nothing could get by. It also as Artificial Intelligence that makes it unstoppable. The army have made this statement (continued on page 6)_

Jeremy looked up on from the paper and said "are you sure this is the robot you saw" but one look at her petrified face meant he didn't need the nod to confirm that it was. "Then we need to work fast because if X.A.N.A has plans to take over this thing over then we need to get Aelita cured so that way we X.A.N.A can be shut down and we can end these threats" Jeremy said in an accretive tone.

"Wait" said Yumi "What are you saying? Is X.A.N.A planning on taking over that robot?"

"Sort of" said Aelita and she explained her dream/vision to Yumi when Odd came up. "Where's Ulrich? Wasn't he coming with you?" ask Aelita after telling Yumi the vision.

"He was but I couldn't get him up this morning and last night he was in a foul mood last night" answered Odd in an unusually normal tone "I think I should phone him" and he pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich picked up the phone not bothering to look at who it was and answered "Hello"

"_Ulrich where are you" _asked Odds familiar voice from down the other end of the phone _"you are suppose to be here know!" _he continued in an urgent voice.

"Leave me alone Odd I am not doing anything on Lyoko today do you understand?" Ulrich said in a tone that was came but fierce.

"_Listen to me Ulrich we need you, we can't do this without you and your not one to let your friends down are you?" _asked the usually bubble, fun loving guy in an almost scared tone.

"Maybe I never really knew who my friends really were!" Ulrich threw back with every bit of hatred he could muster.

There was a pause and noise in the background then a voice that made Ulrich want to throw up started speaking. _"Ulrich I was hoping that I could explain but you need to understand"_ but Ulrich hung up before he found out what he needed to understand. Ulrich understood enough to know he never wanted to see Yumi again!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yumi stood staring at the phone like it had just slapped her and Odd put a hand on her shoulder and said "It's not your fault that Ulrich's being a moron"

"Yes it is" Yumi said then retold the story of how she ripped out his hart as he had just made hers lighter than air. How she had lied to him when he had shown her all the truth he could. She looked at the many shocked faces, Aelita just shook her head as Jeremy just looked shocked but Odds was the worst. He gave her a look so cold that it chilled the air around them.

"How could you say that after all you and him have been threw?" Odd asked in a venoms way "That was wrong Yumi and you know it!" he threw again stinging her with his words.

"I know, I know" Yumi said then broke down and cried. Aelita rushed over to comfort her as Odd stood staring at her like she was lower than low.

Jeremy let Yumi gather her self and said "I know this isn't ideal but this is the only time we can do it, now Yumi will you be able to do this?" he asked uncertainly.

She gulped cleared her eyes and said "Yes" then raised her eyes to Aelita and said "I'm going to help you no matter what!"

Jeremy grinned then removed it too looked at Odd and said "and you Odd?" Odd stood there glancing from Aelita to Yumi and back again. Jeremy looked desperately at him and said "Please Odd we need your help"

"Ok" he said but added with an icy cold tone "Only for Aelita"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notes: **That's my longest to submit but I will try and get them in, in shorter time gaps. Please read and review because I am getting addicted to them. Oh and I also found out they did do a last episode of Code Lyoko but I can honestly say this is all mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: ** Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it wasn't my best but this should hopefully get me on a role.

**Chapter 4: Enter Lyoko and the first problem**

They arrived at the factory and gathered next to the computer for one last run through before heading for the scanners. Jeremy set up the initial set up on the super calculator then turned and faced the others and said "Ok remember you are starting in the desert region, then ice, then forest and last mountain once that's done we go to the 5th sector to complete it. Dose anyone have any questions?" he asked after going over the plan.

"Yeah how many more times are you going to tell us this because I have a bet with Aelita that you will only go on another 12 times but she says no more than 10" Odd joked and the others laughed causing Jeremy to blush.

"I just want to make sure everyone knows what's going on. We can't have any mess ups. We need this done as fast as possible and know with no Ulrich it makes it more difficult" Jeremy said with a little anxiety in his voice. Odd glared at Yumi on those last words and she looked down to the floor not wanting another look of venom from Odd. Jeremy glanced and Aelita, who looked back with a sad look. Neither Aelita nor Jeremy approved of what Yumi said but they knew why but Odd was Ulrich's best friend and that meant he was not planning on understanding. "Ok guys get to the scanners." Jeremy said before Odd said something he regretted or the others regretted for that matter.

Jeremy started typing in the commands needed to upload his friends into the digital world for what he hoped would be the last time. He had done this so many times that it was second nature to him. He talked himself through every step then with the final push of a button he said "Virtualisation! Ok know the fun begins."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich stared down and the dog in envy "How come you don't have to go through all this. All you have to do is eat sleep and breathe! Kiwi I wish I was a dog" he said petting the lovable creature. He thought back to when he had first met Yumi and how he liked her even from then, how whenever he trained with her he wasn't just looking at her skill or technique and how they had come so close to kissing so many times and yet it never happened.

He rose as he herd a knock at the door. He wiped his eyes and opened the door to see Sissy standing there with a grin on her face. "Hi Ulrich dear" she said in the sickly voice she always put on to talk to Ulrich "Why are you all alone have your friends left you because if you need company?" she asked putting 1 foot in the room.

Ulrich put his own in front of hers to stop her and said in the bluntest way possible "Sissy I would normally think of a clever remark to someway insult you and make you go away but I have other things on my mind so can we do this some other time?"

Sissy smiled more and said "I would think it hard for you to think of anyone else than me Ulrich dear"

"_Great" _Ulrich thought _"She is in one of these moods, oh well so much for nice" _ "Listen I don't know what conversations you make up in your head but the ones I remember include me telling you to get lost so for once can you do that!" Ulrich said feeling his anger rise and he turned his back on her.

Sissy walked into to the room still not taking the hint and put her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Well maybe I can give you some thing you won't forget"

Ulrich snapped! He brushed her of him and yelled "For god sake Sissy I don't like you and never will. Your are the worst human being I know so just leave me alone!"

Sissy left the room crying and that only made Ulrich feel worse. He knew Sissy didn't deserve that and that none of it was true but all the anger he felt just spilled out and now he made her feel as bad as he was. "This is all your fault Yumi" he muttered under his breath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yumi landed softly on her feet and looked around. Odd had landed beside her and was now crouching in his animal like state and his tail was waving from side to side. Aelita landed on the other side of Odd and stood up and looked around like Yumi was doing. They then heard Jeremy's familiar voice in their ears as he said _"ok guys head north till I tell you to stop, there are no vehicles because I need all the computers power to run the program so it will be on foot ok?" _

"Sure Jeremy" Aelita answered and she turned t the others "Come on lets go" she said and began to run. Odd began to run as well but Yumi stopped him.

"Look Odd" she began "I know what I did was wrong but please don't be mad at me, this is going to be hard on Ulrich but its hard on e too"

Odd stood staring at her for many moments before saying "Ok fine. I suppose I can't stay mad at you for ever but just tell me one thing. Do you like him?"

Yumi looked at Odd and then to the ground and said "yes" very quietly hoping he wouldn't here. Odd lifted up her chin and smiled at her in a forgiving way. Yumi had never realised that for all Odds jokes he was one of the nicest most genuine guys she knew.

"I'm glad you guys are friends again but can we get going please" Aelita shouted from a bit of a distance.

"Just coming princess" Odd shouted back and at that they were off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a long run they stopped outside the tower Jeremy told them too. _"Ok Aelita_ _you go in and I will initiate the program once you are done, I will tell Yumi and Odd to enter got it?_ Jeremy's voice instructed.

Aelita smiled and said "Ok Jeremy2 then turned to the others and said "Wish me luck"

"Good luck Aelita" Yumi said hugging her "If this one works then we know it's all good."

"You will be fine Aelita" Odd said in a way that really made it seem like it would be. She entered the tower and walked into the middle of the circles on the floor and stood there.

"Jeremy" Aelita said into the fast emptiness that was the tower "I beginning to feel scared"

"_Everything will be ok Aelita"_ said the comforting voice of Jeremy.

Aelita waited for another few seconds then without warning a huge light erupted all around her lifting her in the air, she felt strange, felt a power that she never knew existed and then she feel to the floor and every thing went black!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

X.A.N.A felt a part of it wake that had been sleeping for what felt like years. It knew that the code had been put in to awaken this but that meant that the virus was be destroyed and X.A.N.A could not have that. The chosen must be destroyed and with this part of him awake it would be done and just to make sure he would create some problems for the chosen ones friends!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Tell me what you think. I hope adding X.A.N.A as a character wasn't to bad or cheesy. This is definitely what I need to get going and should be getting more chapters in quicker now. Please, please, please keep reviewing even if to tell me what I did wrong I need all the help I can get. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** sorry it took so long to post this but life has been hell, I thought the last one would get me going but again I couldn't think of how to continue but its all cool. Here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: The Battle Begins**

Aelita, Aelita!" Jeremy screamed down the mouth piece. "Respond Aelita please respond" he shouted again feeling his eyes start to burn at the idea of something happening to his beloved. He wiped his eyes and checked the computer for signs of life. Jeremy could see the Aelita's life points were all still there and there was no virus that could have done this. "Aelita!" he called out again not knowing what to do "Aelita are you there?" he asked in a doubting tone. 'Why isn't she responding' Jeremy thought 'I she ok? Did my program hurt her? Did X.A.N.N.A do that to her?' all these thoughts burst into Jeremy's head giving him a headache. Jeremy ran a diagnostic check for a virus but again was left empty then, just as he hung his head in shame he heard a small voice. It sounded weak, it sounded small, it sounded like it almost wasn't there but it was.

"Jeremy" the voice said in the ear piece of his head set "Jeremy I think it worked but I can barely stand. I think it drained me of some of my essence."

At once Jeremy realised it to be Aelita and he looked up with a smile and answered "Its ok Aelita I will get the others in now. Are you ok though?" he asked not to sure about the once virtual being's now human health.

"Oh yes just slightly weak, it takes a lot out of you but I think I am fine now. I just need to rest for a wee while more" Aelita answered in a reassuring voice.

"Take as long as you need I will get the others to go in now" Jeremy told her and switched his link from Aelita to Yumi and said "Hey Yumi do you hear me? Yumi are you there?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yumi was so far away in thought that she didn't realise Jeremy talking to her till his third shout that made her jump and say "What? Oh sorry Jeremy I was miles away, what is it?"

"_Its ok Yumi" _came Jeremy's familiar voice from what seemed like no where _"I was just telling you Aelita_ _is fine and waiting for you and Odd in the tower to go to the ice region" _

"Ok Jeremy, we will go now" Yumi answered and walked up to Odd and said "Ok she is done so we can go now, you ready?"

Odd stood up and gave a smile that never faulted to raise everyone's spirits and answered "Nope but that never stopped me before" and fallowed Yumi into the tower. Odd was always astounded by the inside of the towers, seeing all the many codes and number that ran around the blue walls. He was so to impressed with his surroundings that he didn't realise Aelita lying on the floor in what looked like a semi-consciousness. He ran over with Yumi to the pink hair girl in the middle of the tower and asked "Aelita are you ok?" sounding very worried.

Aelita awoke and looked up to see 2 very familiar faces both looking very relived "What's the matter guys? Has something happened?" she asked innocently but both Yumi and Odd just simply laughed making Aelita feel very foolish, though she didn't know why. It wasn't until Jeremy's voice was heard booming all around them that they stopped laughing.

"_Guys is Aelita ok? Is she hurt? Should I re-virtualize her?"_ he asked in a bombardment of questions all filled with the same worry of something happening to Aelita.

"She's fine Jeremy" Odd answered still slightly amused "She must have passed out but she can't remember doing that" he added making sure Jeremy got all the information he would need.

"I passed out?" Aelita said still not picking up on what had happened "is that why you've booth came in? Will I have to do it again?" She asked any and every one that could answer.

It was Jeremy's comforting voice that _said "Everything went fine it just must have been too much of a strain on you, we will be ready next time."_ he added confidently. Aelita smiled knowing if Jeremy said it was going to be fine, then it was going to be fine. _"Ok guys now we now Aelita is ok you better get going to the ice region"_ Jeremy said resetting them to their task.

"Ok Jeremy we are on our way" Aelita answered then turned to the others and asked "are you ready?" indicating to the ledge where they would jump from.

Both nodded and Odd answered "yeah this is my favourite part" and grinned walking over to the ledge of the inside of the tower. Aelita let out the singing noise that made everyone that heard it just listen in amazement, even her friends that had heard it so many times loved to hear it again, and then all of them jumped into the data stream. Odd wasn't lying when he said this was is favourite part, it truly was. He loved they way it felt to fly through the numbers and across the huge blocks of data at speeds that not even Odd could dream of. It amazed him the beauty of the flashing numbers and colours that crossed him and he always gasped at the final turn upwards towards the stand in the middle of the new tower. Looking at it from underneath gave an inspiration that Odd would never forget.

When the reached the tower at last the sat for a second to let them regain their strength. It maybe didn't seem like much but for some reason that trip had really taken it out of them. After a few seconds Aelita rose up and said "we should get going, the longer we wait the longer X.A.N.A has to attack us" and both Odd and Yumi agreed so they left the tower to be greeted by 3 Blocks and a Crab. Yumi gasped as she got hit as soon as she when out but Odd and Aelita managed to roll out the way. "Oh no!" Aelita said in a panic as she tried to hide "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do" answered Odd in his usual cocky way "we fight!" and Odd leapt up and fired a laser arrow and hit a block right into the eye on its side. He rolled then fired another 2 but missed with them. He filled back behind the ice rock Aelita was hiding behind. "Why isn't Yumi helping" he asked concerned that his friend hadn't even used her weapons to attack "I cant take them on my own" he insisted but then jumped back out and fired another laser arrow taking out another Block. Odd grinned and done a small victory back flip but it cost him as the Crab fired a blast and hit him in the back taking 20 life points. Odd fell and crawled back behind the rock and said "Hey that really hurt! Jeremy what's going on, why are we taking real hits?"

Jeremy searched though all the programs running for a bug. He knew X.A.N.A must have put a bug in to make them get hurt for real. But Jeremy didn't know how bad it was till he looked into them as individuals on the virtualisation program a read with a look of horror. 'This is awful!' he thought 'This can't be right!" he searched for another answer but could only find one. _"Well what is it Einstein?" _came Odds voice from through Jeremy's ear piece.

"X.A.N.A has put a bug in the system, every hit you guys take there are real which means if you lose your life points then it's not just the game that's over" he answered trying to keep his cool "but its ok this means X.A.N.A has activated a tower so if we deactivate it then the system is clear"

"_But wont that mean a return to the past?" _came Aelita's voice from Jeremy's head set.

"Not necessarily" Jeremy answered having thought this through knowing X.A.N.A may try this "If I don't enter the code then all it will mean is the bug is stopped but we remain in this time sector"

"_Are you sure Jeremy?" _Aelita asked still unsure herself.

"Of course" Jeremy lied. The truth was Jeremy had never tried this therefore didn't know if it would work or if they would be shot back into the past but he had to try something but to back up his friends he would need one more person to help whether he wanted to or not.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich sat on his bed still in self-pity when his phone rang. "What now" he mumbled has he picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Ulrich its me Jeremy" came the familiar voice of the blond haired genius that Ulrich called a friend "we need your help?"

"Why what's wrong?" Ulrich answered forgetting his anger at once.

"X.A.N.A planted a bug in Lyoko and now all the hits are real" Jeremy answered in a tone that meant this was no joke.

Ulrich remembered the last time this had happened and how it had nearly cost Yumi her life and that he and she had almost… "Why do you need me then?" Ulrich asked snapping himself from his daze.

"Because without you everyone is at risk Odds already lost 20 no 30 life points now a Yumi lost 40 without you I don't think they will make it." Ulrich sat not saying anything not wanting to either. _What should I do?_ He thought _what if they… _"Ulrich I know its hard but please think about it we really need you Yumi really needs you but its your choice" Jeremy said then hung up leaving Ulrich with only one thought. _Jeremy you may be a smart guy but this certainly isn't a choice. _And at that Ulrich ran out his room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jeremy looked back at the screen to see that Yumi was behind the ice rock with Aelita and Odd "Ok guys here is what you should ……" but before he could finish his sentence Jeremy was thrown across the room. Jeremy looked up to see a large robotic skeleton staring at him and as it stared down on him Jeremy could only say "I'm sorry Aelita" then blacked out.

**_NOTE: Wow that took along time to write but I have been doing my exams don't worry though I should have chapter 6 up soon. Please review and tell me what you think, I will be adding more action soon but don't worry all you love fans give me chapter 6 then I will add a nice chunk of love for you in chapter 7. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Wow this has been a while but once again I'm back. Thanks to all who have reviewed my last chapter and the whole story, I need it lol I know you all want a bit of fluff but you will need to wait for at lest 1 more chapter (maybe more) sorry, anyway on with the story.

**Chapter 6: Recovering **

Jeremy lay in the darkness of emptiness with nothing but his thoughts to keep him sane. _"Am I Dead?" _was the key thought running through the void that he was in. _"Is this what death feels like?" _was anotherthat filled the space around him. Jeremy floated in silence, with no way of knowing how to talk or answer the faceless, shapeless voices that rang out from nowhere. _"If I'm dead then where am I?" _another voice rang out but this time left an air of familiarity about it that Jeremy couldn't put his finger on. What was it that made Jeremy recognise this voice, did it belong to someone he knew, was one of his friends calling to him? He did not know all he knew was he needed rest.

A silence boomed through that still darkness for a time in which Jeremy absorbed the numbness he had but then it left him again, leaving him still with no feelings or thoughts just a nothingness running through him like it was around him. _"Am I dead?" _asked the same familiar voice that had been silent for so long yet when it spoke felt like it had been talking all along. Jeremy was just trying to figure out where and who the voice was coming from when the same voice replied to itself with _"This cant be death"_. Jeremy was confused now, why would someone ask a question if they themselves would be the one answering it? _"How can I be sure?" _asked the voice sounding much clearer than before. _"Because you can feel" _it answered itself and at that Jeremy started to feel the numbness again, almost hunting him of something he use to know, but as soon as it came it went and left Jeremy floating further into the darkness.

"_Go back" _said the voice with a demanding sort of tone _"they need you!" _Jeremy was confused again, if the voice wanted to go back then why didn't it? Why was it asking itself to return? _"Who needs me?" _the voice replied in its own argument. _"Your friends!" _the same voice said and with this Jeremy realised that it was the same voice but of different points, and apparently one voice had more power to control what happened than the other, even if it did know less than the other. _"Friends?" _asked voice 1 _"What friends?". "Your friends!" _voice two said losing its patients. _"I have no…" _but this time voice1 stopped and not quite a memory but more a vision of something, not sure the truth behind it appeared of a group of people, none that Jeremy could make out but all that Jeremy could some how recognise. "Friends" came Jeremy's voice replacing voice 1.

It was him! Jeremy finally realised that the voices that had been arguing had been his thoughts but that meant _"yes" _came voice 2 _"the voice that you 1st heard was you in a semiconscious state of mind and now because you are gaining another level of conscious you can communicate via 2 alter egos as appose to one huge figure of non-existence" _Said the voice that resembled Jeremy's own but yet spoke in a more informative and robotic way instead of the normal way Jeremy spoke.

"So what exactly are you?" asked Jeremy confused but starting to realise what was going on. _"I am you" _answered the shapeless voice _"well I am the good qualities of you mixed with your subconscious and a part of you that is unique to only you"._

"I don't understand" Jeremy said "where? Who/ what..." but Jeremy was cut off by the other voice. _"You see when you connected to Lyoko for the 1st time you gained a link that none of the others could. Because you never went straight into Lyoko it had to find another way to make you connect with it and its power so you could protect and be protected by Lyoko, but by doing this a power full link was made with you and Aelita. This is why you feel so connected to her and also why you must go on. I would never this link would never normally use part of you like this but you at the verge of dying and this can not happen!" _

"Link, death, Aelita?" Jeremy blurted out still unsure "Why am I so important and why cant I die, surly after all that has happened there is nothing I can do so I should be aloud to rest?" he questioned the voice. Jeremy began to feel his body again and it was not numb like before but a raw surging pain was running through it. Also he was feeling raw emotion that he had not felt in what had seemed like a life time, the emotion of anger was pulsing through his body.

"_I am afraid I have no power but I feel you want to return. There must be something for you to return to" _the voice said. Jeremy thought of saving the world as his 1st reason but he had done it so many times and yet still it got in danger, why bother? Then his family and this did make him think but part of him thought if he could not save them then being with them would just be like being a failure. Then his friends and at that memories, videos and pictures started to flash of them all/ Ulrich playing soccer, training, laughing, making fun of Sissy. Yumi singing, training, having fun, being taught how to use the super computer by Jeremy. Odd playing his guitar, playing with his dog, telling jokes. Aelita smiling, asking Jeremy so many questions, kissing Jeremy. "Aelita" Jeremy said softly as he say the image of her kissing him then it changed to Aelita on Lyoko being hurt by some strange creature that Jeremy could not recognise yet he could almost make it out until it vanished.

"Noooooo" screamed Jeremy moving his hand almost twitching "What was that? I never had that memory!". _"No" _said the other voice _"That was a vision from the future and I'm afraid the only way to prevent that from happening is to stay alive and help her" _

"I will do it" said Jeremy. _"Good" _said the voice _"But I must warn you. You will not remember this when you wake but don't forget you are needed to save Aelita and the entire world" _

"I understand" Jeremy answered and began to open his eyes to see a face he had not expected.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jeremy!" called out the pink haired beauty "Jeremy are you there?" she cried out again but no one responded. Aelita started to get worried, what if something had happened to him, and how would they find the tower without him? Aelita watched as her friends tried to defeat the enemies that had been sent to destroy them and bring her and her memory to X.A.N.A and she felt so helpless. Jeremy was in danger and so was Odd and Yumi but all she could do was watch and hide. Why did she have to be so useless? Why could she never help her friends? Aelita continued to watch as her already injured protectors risked their lives to save her. Odd was now flipping every way he could directing the crabs fire to him and Yumi was blocking every shot fired at her with 1 fan as her other arm was in to much pain to use.

Odd laughed as he got out the way of another shot from the crab. "Come on you can do better than that" he said as he fired 2 lazar arrows at it but missed so he then ducked and flipped again over another beam. Just as Odd was thinking he might have this crab he got knocked off balance by a shot to his feet and now was at the mercy of the crab he had been dodging for so long. He stared up at it, speechless for once, and waited for it to end him. As it powered up Odd covered his face with his hands only to hear the blast be fired then hit what only sounded like ice. Odd opened his eyes to see a ramp of ice that covered him and that certainly wasn't there before. He looked over to see Aelita smile at him and he shot is trade mark grin back at her and said "Thanks Aelita!" then slid out, jumped and landed on the ice ramp putting him at the same height as the crab. "Smile" he said and hit it with a lazar arrow right in the eye that he had been aiming for.

Aelita smiled; maybe she wasn't so useless after all. She turned to see Yumi getting multiple shots and barely blocking them. "Odd!" shouted Aelita "Yumi needs help!"

Odd looked up and saw that was an understatement as he ran up and shouted "Hey blocky why don't you give me a try" but Odd got more than he bargained for. The block twisted it self then fired 5 orange circles direct at him. Odd doing only what came natural tried to jump through them all and got through the first 2 fine but by the third he felt himself start to drop. _"Oh no" _he thought _"I'm not going to make it" _but again as he closed his eyes something strange happened. He stopped. Right in mid air he just stopped. He opened his eyes to see if he was maybe dead and this is what it felt like but realised he was not only alive but was floating in mid air. Well more being held in mid air by Yumi's telekinesis powers. "Cool" Odd said then shot a blast at the block before it could hit either of them and watched it explode. Odd started to move around in excitement but the strain of that was too much for Yumi who dropped him in mid celebration. "Hey why you do that?" Odd asked while rubbing his head.

"Because you far too heavy to hold up with my arms let alone my mind" Yumi answered with a smile causing Aelita to burst out laughing.

"Hey I aint that bad!" Odd said defending himself "Am I?" he added unsurely. Aelita laughed even harder as Odd started looking at his body making sure it wasn't bulging in anyway.

Yumi laughed as well then said "Your fine just remember to exercise some more and you will have a perfect figure"

"Hey my figure is perfect" Odd said in a mock outrage.

"Maybe it was his ego that made him heavy then" Aelita suggested making Yumi laugh and Odd stick out his tongue at her then laughing as well.

"_I don't mean to interrupt" _came a familiar voice from nowhere _"but there is still a problem of a tower being active so you guys still can get wasted here"_

"Ulrich" they all exclaimed at once in shock, amazement and enjoyment of hearing his voice again. "Where's Jeremy?" Aelita asked still a little worried about him.

"_He's fine" _Ulrich reassured her _"he's out at the moment but he is still breathing and his harts still going so he will be fine."_

"Knocked out?" Odd asked "What done that?"

"_I can fill you in later but for now I will just give you the information you need to get to the tower ok?" _Ulrich asked already knowing the answer he would get.

"Ok Ulrich you're our guide just lead the way" Aelita said unsure of what else to do but deactivate the tower.

**Notes: **Ok sorry to all those who will be expecting a fluff next chapter but this chapter didn't go as expected (it had a lot of what I wanted in it but not all of it) give me one more chapter and I promise, and trust me I normally never make promises, there will be a love chapter for you. Please review and I will try and get the next one up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I was on holiday so had no access to update. I will also be putting thought to some other stories/one shots but don't worry this will still be number one as I am liking how it is turning out (even if I do say so myself) any way hope you like and so there is no confusion this is set at the same time as the last chapter is going on.

**Wrongs Righted **

Ulrich ran out of his room as fast as he could. Not stopping for anyone, even those that had given him dirty looks or the younger kid he had just knocked down. He didn't care as long as he got to the factory in time. As he ran down the stairs he went flying into none other than Jim sending them both flying down the last few steps onto the floor. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Jim asked picking himself up and looking at Ulrich in shock and anger.

"No time Jim" Ulrich said as he ran past him at top speed out of the building. If Ulrich and some how thought that would work he was gravely mistaken. Jim charged after him down the hall shouting something that Ulrich couldn't make out. As Ulrich ran out the doors he jumped over the few steps that were there and continued to run at top speed hoping he would out run the PE teacher but failed.

He was grabbed by Jim just before he got to the forest. "So wise guy would you mind giving me a better answer than no time?" Jim spat at him not happy that not only had he been knocked over but had to cash the person who done it. Ulrich looked up at Jim with a look of pure hatred. It wasn't that he actually hated Jim, just his timing and as Jim's timing went this had to be the official worst. "Well?" asked the angered teacher again as Ulrich rummaged his brain for a good excuse and apology "why were you running?"

"He was trying to give me my home work" was the explanation from the unlikely source of Sissy.

"What homework?" Jim asked suspiciously "school isn't on except for exams and even they have stopped; besides he doesn't have anything on him!"

"It was a punishment homework that I had to do for science" Sissy answered almost getting annoyed that someone would dare question her "and he doesn't have it because I do. I sent him for it thinking I had forgot I knowing it was important I asked him to hurry but silly me I had it all along. He more than likely ran here to tell me it wasn't there as he knows I would have got in trouble because of this. So Jim it was entirely my fault."

Ulrich stared at the girl, who a mere 10 minutes ago he had insulted, with nothing more than a look of shock on his face while Jim merely surveyed her with his eyes. "Ok I will let you off this time but if that happens again both of you will get into trouble" Jim warned as he walked away still unsure of the explanation that was given.

"Sissy I don't know what to say" Ulrich began but was cut of by Sissy.

"Don't say anything Ulrich. You made yourself clear before I just figured I could prove I'm not as truly awful as you would think" Sissy said staring at Ulrich making him feel even worse about his statement before.

"Sissy I'm sorry about that it was out of line but I was angry but that's no excuse especially as you were right in some way". Sissy was about to speak but Ulrich cut in "let me finish. There was a small part of me that did and still dose like you in some way and I know you can be a good person but you're not the person I am after. If it was a different time or different circumstances then maybe it would be you I wanted but it's not so I'm sorry" and then Ulrich leaned in and kissed Sissy on the cheek then ran into the woods with Sissy feeling I small sense of happiness and closure.

As Ulrich ran into the woods to the manhole in which he would use to get to the factory he started to notice that some of the trees had be ripped out of the ground as if to make way for some thing to big to get through with these trees in their original positions. _' This doesn't look good' _ Ulrich thought to himself as he continued to run getting closer to the manhole but it seemed he wasn't the only one trying to get to the factory. A 9ft tall robotic skeleton had just removed and thrown away the manhole cover and was now using a lazar built into his arm to widen the hole. Ulrich watched in pure horror too stunned to move or do anything bar stare at this machine. As it jumped into the hole Ulrich finally snapped out of his daze but was to late as the machine skeleton was gone. _'What was that?'_ Ulrich thought, still in awe of what he had just seen. _'No'_ Ulrich told him self as he shook his head _'it doesn't matter what it is I have to stop it none the less before it causes more harm' _and on that last thought he ran and jumped down into the tunnel he had used to get to the factory so many times and set off.

As he landed in the hole he realised that the robot must be quite far ahead as he was defiantly not in sight. "Damn it!" Ulrich shouted out loud then ran to the skateboard that was waiting for him. He jumped on it and started going as fast as it would take him. There was one main route that he knew the robot would take but Ulrich new this tunnel like the back of his hand so he knew the side passes that he could use to cut off the robotic menace. Ulrich guided his way through till he came to a point where he could go straight into the robot when it passed. Ulrich waited but not for long as the machine was quite fast and deep into the tunnel. Ulrich was up a pass on a slope so when the robot went past he could slide down and crash into sending it into the sewer water and hopefully the water will short circuit it. Ulrich heard the robot grow closer so positioned himself on the board then stated going down the slope. The robot walked out in front of the opening just as Ulrich was half way down so Ulrich screamed a battle cry then jumped with his board at the machine. Ulrich went crashing into the robot's arms that were held out to catch him; he was then thrown off his skateboard and into the wall were he slid into the water semi-unconscious and was left for dead.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_(You have no idea how tempting it is to leave it at this but I'm not that cruel, yet)_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich felt the water all around him and some start to fill his lungs. He tried to gasp for air but only received more water. He was sure he heard a crack when he hit the wall and could make out some small traces of blood in the water but his vision was blurry. He tried to swim but could only move one arm the other just wasn't responding bar in a large amount of pain. _'Well that explains the crack' _Ulrich thought as he used his one free arm to try and swim up. It wasn't deep so he was up on the ledge in no time but he was still wet, tired, and weak, not to mention he had only one arm. Ulrich pulled himself up onto the side path beside the water and coughed out a lot of bad tasting water and a bit of sick at that. He tried to get up on his feet using the wall as a way of balancing himself. he was swore and his arm was causing a lot of pain not to mention the fact it was now useless but bar that Ulrich didn't feel to bad and certainly wasn't out yet. He started to run but his legs felt like jelly "Damn useless legs" he cursed and just tried to walk as fast as possible. He didn't know how long he had been in the water but he knew the machine was well ahead of him now and there were no more short cuts he could take from where he was so it was a cat and mouse game. The only problem was Ulrich was having trouble figuring out what one he was.

As Ulrich got to the second manhole he realised the ladders were destroyed and once again so was the manhole so the robot could fit through. "Shit" Ulrich said while clutching his arm "what am I suppose to do now?" Ulrich looked around for some way out but was stumped. As he looked up Ulrich saw that only half of the ladder had been destroyed, there was still some of it at the top of the very weak looking hole. "Great" he said n mock enthusiasm "so I'm suppose to run up a wall that looks like it will collapse, to grab a small amount of ladders that look worse than the wall. Oh and with a weak arm! Easy was never an option was it?" Ulrich asked to the air around him. With a smirk he gave his first attempt to try and jump and reach the steps. Of coarse he failed and fell leaving him in pain and angry. He tried again, this time using the wall to boost himself up to reach out but the pain in his other arm made it unbearable so he dropped to the floor again. "FUCK!" Ulrich screamed out into the emptiness that surrounded him. "What do I do now?" he asked himself in frustration. He slide down the wall he was balancing on and sat down on the cold ground to think. He had felt his head throbbing for a while now so he used this time to check it. He felt around with his hand and realised there was a nasty bump on his head and it was cut to. It wasn't bleeding but he guessed that it had been because of the blood in the water. _"If only" _he thought _"If only I hadn't been so stubborn and went with the others! I wouldn't be in this mess!" _A few tears leaked out because of the pain he felt outside and inside his body. He had felt so hurt about Yumi's reaction he let it cloud his judgement and it had cost him and now the others. _"But what if this was meant to happen?"_ a voice asked from within his head _"What if you were suppose to not go with them and save them from this? You are still needed now get up and go!" _ Ulrich had no idea who this voice was but it was just what he needed. Ulrich got up and realised he was pulling himself up with "Wire!" he said with excitement. It looked quite strong and it was coming from near the top of the hole. He decided this was his best way of getting out of here. He started to climb up the hole using the wire. It was difficult with only one arm but some how, some way he made it. "Ok robot Ulrich Sterin is back in this!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich saw that the elevator was untouched so the robot must have went down the stair way. "Good that would have taken longer" Ulrich said as he got into the elevator and went down to the computer room. He griped the poll he had picked up and thought about how he would attack this mechanic monster. The elevator started going down and he braced himself for what he was about to face. When the doors opened I sight met his eyes that he was not expecting. Jeremy was lying against a wall completely knocked out, Ulrich wasn't sure if he was alive or not and the robot stood over him almost studying him. "Get away from him!" Ulrich yelled as he ran and struck the robot with the metal poll. It did not seem to have done anything more than inform the robot Ulrich was there.

It turned and threw Ulrich away as if he was nothing. Ulrich landed on his already bad arm and screamed with the pain. He tried to get up when the robot lifted the arm with the lazar on it and aimed at Ulrich. Ulrich had about a second to roll out of the way when the beam blasted into the wall exposing many wires and sending rubble everywhere. One of the wires became disconnected and started thrashing around like a fish out of water. _"That gives me an idea" _Ulrich thought as he ducked another blast and hide from the robots view behind a piece of wall that had landed not too far away from him. _"If I can get near that wire" _Ulrich planned _"I could maybe get it and use it to fry the circuits of the robot" _It was his beast shot so he decided to take it. I looked out from under his hiding place to see the robot had turned its back to him and the exposed wire. Ulrich removed his shoes and placed one of them on his hand so that he could grab the wire without getting shocked. He ran towards the wire, running as fast as possible but trying not to make any noise. Unfortunately the robot heard him and turned just as Ulrich had reached the wire. The robot began charging at Ulrich as Ulrich tried to grip the flailing wire. The robot was about a foot away when Ulrich half grab it and aimed it at the charging robot. Ulrich was sent flying from the small explosion when the wire and robot made contact. As he tried to get up he saw the robot starting to smoke and sizzle as the metal and circuitry began to melt.

Ulrich ran over to check Jeremy. "Jeremy, Jeremy! Wake up!" he yelled as he checked his pulse. Jeremy never responded but Ulrich could feel he had a steady pulse and was breathing so he decided just to leave him and check on the others.

Ulrich put on the head set to hear Odd say _"Hey my figure is perfect"_ Ulrich smiled. _"Same old odd" _he thought and smiled more hearing the others laugh. It might have only been an hour or so but it had felt like a life time since he had heard that.

"I don't mean to interrupt but there is still a problem of a tower being active so you guys cant waste time" Ulrich said and heard the gasps of the others. He remembered how strange it was to hear someone come from nowhere after you were use to the silence.

"_Where's Jeremy" _Ulrich heard the concerned pink haired girl ask.

"He's fine" Ulrich said in a reassuring way "He's out at the moment but he is still breathing and his harts still going so he will be fine."

"_Knocked out?"_ came Odd's shocked voice _"What done that?"_

"I can fill you in later but for now I will just give you the information you need to get to the tower ok?" Ulrich said trying to calm the situation down. _"If we can deactivate this tower then we still stand a chance of curing Aelita" _Ulrich thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notes: **Once again I'm leaving a chapter with not all that I had planed but everything it needs (I hope). I feel bad it took so long to update this but I have had some writers block about a few things in this chapter though it is my longest and one of my favs so hopefully its worth the wait lol. I did say the next chapter will have some fluff and I will stick by that but it wont be all the fluff I had planed merely some but it will still be there and also as it took so long I will try and get chapter 8 up asap. Please read and review until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notes: **I am so sorry about the length of time it took for this chapter but my last computer decided not to work, however I now have a nice new shinny computer and so I can continue. I needed to refresh my memory of this story as it's all on my old PC however I have read what I need to from so everything is ok. Sorry again but here is something to make it better. _

**Chapter 8: Over before you can begin**

Odd ran ahead of his friends on the icy plain. He was still sore after those hits, especially as X.A.N.A had used his bug to make them hurt after being hit. It wasn't going to be easy but that's how Odd liked it. He was looking around as they grew closer to the area Ulrich had told them to go to. It seemed almost deserted, no monsters and no tower. Odd was confused as he stopped right on the spot Ulrich had sent them to. It was on to of a large hill and had to ice paths leading from the top. The 2 girls that were behind him stopped just short of where he was and looked around just as he had done. "Where's the tower?" Aelita said almost worried that they had been set up.

"Did X.A.N.A move it? Or make it invisible or something?" Yumi said, also worried about what was going on.

"Hey Ulrich what's going on?" Odd shouted to his friend who had given them the information.

"_Well guys this is down to you" _came the voice from no where _"there are 2 paths in front of you and one leads to the tower that needs to be deactivated and the other is the tower Aelita needs to get in to deactivate the virus. I'm leaving it to you guys as to what you will do"_

"Oh thanks Ulrich you're soooo helpful!" Odd said "What do we do now, use einny meiny miny mo?"

Aelita looked at either path then said "We need to deactivate the tower first"

"Wait a minute Aelita" Yumi said placing a hand on her shoulder "you need to be cured and that was the reason we came here to begin with"

"Yes but if we don't deactivate the tower who knows what X.A.N.A would do?" Aelita said almost scared to think of it.

"We already know what he will do" Odd said with a grin "send a gigantic robot to take out Jeremy and Ulrich"

"Its true Aelita" Yumi said nodding and laughing slightly "he already made his move and Ulrich beat it so why worry?"

"But what if he tries something else? Isn't it better being safe than sorry?" Aelita asked again almost willing them to choose that path.

"Hey a thought just came to me" Odd said with a thinking look on his face.

"Wow this is a first" Yumi said laughing.

"Hey I have my moments" Odd said with a frown then said "but seriously Ulrich can you even run Jeremy's program to heal Aelita?"

There was a silence for a moment then from all around them they herd Ulrich say _"no"_, at this they all had to laugh. _"I mean I could try reading his notes but no promises that it would work" _

"In that case Aelita is right let's deactivate the tower" Yumi said in a confirming way.

"_In that case take the left path it should lead right to the tower" _Ulrich said, _"But watch yourselves" _he added _"this is just a tight path and the tower is on a small circular base so if monsters come you won't be able to get off easily" _

"Wow this just keeps getting better and better! First we are really getting hurt now there is no where to run what next are weapon's don't work" Odd asked his comrades.

"Don't say that Odd that's something we don't need" Yumi said while taking the lead on the path. She had the highest life points but had no clue how much she or Odd or Aelita had.

Almost like reading her mind Ulrich announced _"Yumi you have 60 life points but Odd you only have 40 so watch yourself oh and Aelita you have 90 so you're ok for now but still no slip ups. We know this time it's for keeps" _

"Your all cheer today aren't you" Yumi said laughing.

"_Well I just asked a girl I liked out to a dance yesterday but she turned me down so I'm a little off" _Ulrich answered but not in a nasty way more in a playful way.

Yumi was a little shocked but trying not to miss a beat said "well maybe if you ask her again she will say yes"

_Well Yumi you see…"_ Ulrich voice changed from the shy one he had a minute ago to a suddenly shocked one when he said _"DUCK!"_

"What?" But Yumi got her question answered by looking up to the sky. Three Hornets' came swooping down and firing blasts at her. She back flipped and dogged two of the blasts but the third hit her right in the chest.

"Yumi" Came Aelita's voice as she rushed forward and Odd fired two laser arrows hitting one of the Hornets'. The other two swooped back round and fired at them. Odd rolled out the way then rested on one knee and fired at the two Hornets but they moved to fast.

"_Odd watch out you only have about 7 arrows left"_ Ulrich said in a warning tone _"No more hit and miss ok"_

"Hey this isn't as easy as I always make out" said Odd as he watched for the Hornets' to return "anyway why don't you just reload for me?" he asked as this is what Jeremy would do whenever this happened.

"_He I am learning as I go here" _Ulrich said defensively _"I have Jeremy's notes but he has a lot of them, give me a minute to find the reload program ok"_

"I can give you two but over that is pushing it" Odd said with a grin.

"_Ha-ha your hilarious, by the way the Hornets' are back on either side of you so watch out" _Ulrich said trying to do a million things at once.

Yumi looked up and saw a Hornet coming right at her and turned round to see one flying right at Odd. "Aelita stay in the middle, Odd we need to take these guys out so no messing about"

"Gees you think I never take anything seriously" Odd said with a grin.

"Well do you?" Aelita asked also smiling.

"No but it would be nice if people didn't think it" he said before firing another two arrows, this time hitting the Hornet.

Yumi was blocking the many laser shots that had been fired at her with her fan. Taking the other fan in her other hand she threw it right at the Hornet who moved out the way. Thinking fast she used her telekinesis to bring the fan back round and hit the Hornet but not without its price. The Hornet fired a shot right at Yumi just before it got hit and as Yumi was concentrating to hard on her fan she got hit right in the chest.

"_Yumi! Yumi are you ok?" _Came the shock voice o Ulrich.

"Yeah I'm ok" she said rubbing her chest "How much did that take off?" she asked not knowing if she wanted to know.

"_You were lucky it was only 10 but that only leaves you with 50 life points left" _Ulrich stated then added _"oh and Odd I reloaded you arrows for you, I think" _

"You think?" Odd said "Wow that is reassuring"

"Ulrich just in case I think you should have the re-materialization program ready" Aelita said in a worried tone.

"_It shouldn't come to that but I think your right, just to be on the safe side" _Ulrich said reassuringly.

The team set off again towards the tower which was now in sight. The tower was on a small circular stand with nothing around it, not ideal to be fighting on. Yumi got there first and held out her hand to tell the others to stop. I didn't look like there were any monsters there but she wanted to be sure. "Ulrich we can see anything but can you check for monsters?"

A few minutes went past of nothing but silence and then came Ulrich's voice _"its all clear I can't see a monster in sight"_

"Ok I will deactivate the tower now" Aelita said while walking towards the tower.

Everyone was so happy they had made it this far no one noticed the four cracks that were appearing all around them. Just as Aelita got to the tower Ulrich noticed and screamed "ALEITA!" but it was too late. Four Blok had just appeared and one had just hit Aelita. Odd ducked and started firing hitting one of the Bloks and causing the others to go behind the tower.

"_Sorry guys they just came from no where" _Ulrich said apologetically.

"Its fine Ulrich just tell us how many there are" Yumi said drawing her fans ready to fight.

"_3 Bloks are behind the tower but be careful! Don't forget 0 life points means game over" _Ulrich warned then added _"Aelita you only have 60 points left so get into that tower ASAP" _

Aelita went running for the tower as the other two took either side of her waiting for the Bloks to come back out. Just as Aelita reached the tower all three Bloks came at her from her left, the side that Yumi was guarding. One of them fired laser beams at her but Yumi blocked them with her fan. However another fired its ice beam freezing one of Yumi's fans leaving her with only one. "Damn it!" she said while knocking Aelita back out of harms way but only being able to block some of the other shots fired at her but being hit by the others. Odd came in and hit another Blok causing the others to retreat again but the damage had been done.

"_Yumi you only have 20 life points left I'm bringing you back" _Ulrich announced.

"No Ulrich I can make it" Yumi protested in a feeble attempt to get up and into fighting position but failing because of the pain.

"_No way Yumi you're coming back now" _Ulrich said and entered the code. Yumi watched as she disappeared, just as another Blok came charging at Odd. He slide under the laser beam and fired hitting the Blok causing it to explode. Aelita ran to the tower just as the last Blok came out and hit her causing her to tumble over. _"Aelita!?! Are you ok? Odd make sure that Blok doesn't take out Aelita" _

"Right" said Odd as he ran forward firing arrows at the Blok who ran away. "Aelita? Hey Aelita can you walk?" Odd asked as he ran in front of Aelita looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ok" Aelita said as she got herself up on one knee. "Go take out the Blok and I will deactivate the tower" she said as she ran into the tower. As she got inside she was raised to the second floor of the tower were she saw the screen. She placed her hand on it for it to read her as Aelita.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As this was going on the final Blok had reappeared and started firing at Odd. Odd rolled out of the way firing at the Blok as many arrows as he could but hitting nothing. _"Odd you're down to 5 arrows I told you not to waste them"_ Ulrich said angrily.

"Don't worry I can handle it" Odd said as he moved again to get out the way of an ice beam. He took aim firing another 3 arrows but the Blok spun stopping the arrows doing damage then taking aim itself it fired 3 orange hoops at Odd. Odd had a split second to duck right underneath the hoops. He just missed them and used the Blok spinning to take aim again; this was his last chance to finally take this thing out. Odd fired his last 2 arrows just as the Blok fired a laser beam as well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aelita watched as the screen registered her. Then the screen changed to show _Code: Lyoko. _"I've done it. The tower has been deactivated and the virus is gone" Aelita announced.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Odd watched as his arrows hit their target perfectly causing the Blok to explode. He smiled. This moment would normally be worth more than a smile but the pain in his chest from the laser beam and the fact he was falling through the air made it less joyful than Odd had hoped. He knew this was the end and the thought of one person was on his mind, a thought that had been there for most of this mission, a person that didn't even know this place existed. As Odd watched his feet slowly disappear and the rest of him he tried to say the name of the person on his mind "e………"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"ODD!" Ulrich screamed as he watched his best friend disappear from the screen. He couldn't believe he was gone. Yumi was standing beside him in shock. Odd couldn't be dead he just couldn't but the more they looked at the screen the more real it became. Yumi began to cry into her hands as Ulrich just sat there with nothing more than a stunned look on his face. The only thought in his head was that if he had been there this wouldn't have happened.

It took both of them a minute to hear Aelita say _"What has happened? Why did you scream Odd? Is he ok?" _

Ulrich took another minute to gather himself then said, in a hollow voice, causing him pain to speak "He is gone Aelita. He got taken out by the Blok"

There was a deadly silence that seemed to stretch till the end of time until finally Aelita spoke, also in a hollow voice _"So I was to late then? In deactivating the tower?" _

Ulrich took quite some time to digest this information and Yumi hadn't taken it at all. "You mean you done it?" Ulrich said almost in shock "But that means…" but before Ulrich could add it together the elevator doors opened and there stood the blond and purple haired kid with a grin on his face.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with his hand pressed up against the wall. He smiled but then his smile gave way just as his legs did. He collapsed out of the elevator on to the floor. Ulrich, snapping out of his state of shock ran to him while Yumi composed herself.

"Miss you?" Ulrich said with a smile as he turned to face the usually hyperactive music lover over on to his back "not on you're life"

"I hope that's because you knew I was safe" he said winking then added "because I sure as hell didn't". At this they all started laughing, even Aelita who was in Lyoko joined in with the laughter. It was cut short by Odd collapsing in a heap. Ulrich ran to his friend and caught him just before he hit the floor. "Guess I need a little rest" Odd said weakly.

"You deserve it" Ulrich said and he helped Odd over to a wall to sit down. "Ok now that, that is clear let's get to that other tower" Ulrich said, almost gaining a new wave of life after that near loss. He was so happy he never checked the map, a very fatal mistake. "Ok now the coordinates are…" but there was a large explosion on the other end of his head phones that snapped Ulrich into fight mode "Aelita what was that?"

"_I don't know" _came the scared voice from the digital world _"I can't tell I am stuck in the tower, X.A.N.A has shut it down around me" _

"Oh no, Ulrich look" Yumi said in shock and pointed to the main screen. On it was the symbol for a monster and its name was Mega Tank.

"What do we do, if she can't leave we have to get her out of there" Ulrich said trying to weigh all the options and starting to enter the code for the re-materialisation of their pink haired companion.

"And ruin all our hard work no chance!" Odd said defiantly. At this Ulrich stopped and thought about it. If they did what would happen to all that had happened, would Aelita's cure be erased? Would Aelita herself be erased? Almost reading his mind Odd spoke again and said "And what about Aelita? What if something goes wrong and she doesn't come back?"

The group was shaken from this thought by another explosion over Ulrich's head piece. "Listen I know it's risky but anything is better than another Mega Tank blast" Yumi said in a confirming tone.

"She's right Odd" Ulrich said, and before another word could be said he finished entering the re-materialisation code just as the final blast worked.

Everyone held their breath waiting for a sign that it had worked. When one did not come Yumi said "I'm going to check the scanner"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aelita fell out of the scanner in a heap on the floor. She was exhausted and tired and just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She heard the elevator as it came down and it opened to see a very worried looking Yumi. She ran over to Aelita and embraced her in a hug. "Thank God you're all right! We thought that you might be…" but Yumi stopped her self as tears finished her sentence.

Aelita smiled and said "It will take more than that to stop me" and Yumi smiled back at her. Yumi helped her to her feet and Aelita asked "Where is Jeremy? Is he ok?"

"He's ok I think, out cold but he has a pulse" Yumi said trying to reassure her friend.

"I want to see him" demanded Aelita and so Yumi took her over to the elevator and up to the super calculator room. When the elevator doors opened Ulrich and odd rushed to see her and started to cheer but Aelita broke away from them and ran over to the unconscious boy on the other side of the room. He was lying still on his back and was mumbling. She took his head in her hands and spoke softly to him and said "Jeremy I am here, its ok" at this he opened his eyes and stared at Aelita.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Notes: **I hope that was worth the wait, though can guess it wasn't. Again I am sorry but I also got a bad case of writers block while writing this as it had been so long. I hope all those who read before will continue and those who reviewed. I still need to know what works and even more so what doesn't. Thanks in advance and sorry again._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notes**____I am so sorry about the lateness of this story but it was murder trying to get all the info back and to get the story straight again. My old PC had all my notes so I almost had to start from scratch again. But I have it back again with a few twists so I hope all the old fans will continue reading. Sorry again but here is the long awaited chapter 9._

**Reboot**

"I can't believe it's all over already," Jeremie said while sitting on the floor. He hadn't moved much since he had woken. Aelita had barely let him sit up, she still thought he would be better lying down but he needed some movement so she let him sit up. The others had made sure he was ok then went away to deal with themselves and left Jeremie in Aelita's capable hands. She sat beside him with an old bowl she found and had filled with water and had been dabbing his head with a wet cloth. He was still very hot and a little woozy but he was awake and glad of it. But what had he woken up to? It seemed X.A.N.A had won and stopped them from shutting him down for good. This was one of the worst things that could have happened and even worse was Jeremie could think of nothing to do to stop it. He looked at Aelita who was running the cloth through water again and rinsing it out.

She looked up at Jeremie then smiled and said "I am so glad you are awake," and placed the cloth on his head. "Are you feeling better?" she asked as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"Much thanks to you," he answered then took her hand in his. "I am sorry Aelita!" he said sternly as if he had truly let her down.

She merely looked at him in bewilderment then asked "Sorry? For what?"

"For not being there," he answered "for not helping you. I should have been more careful and maybe then I wouldn't have," but he was stopped by a kiss from Aelita.

He pulled back and said "Never apologise again!" she looked very serious and added "Or I wont be your girlfriend!" His face was priceless as he tried to babble his way through it and she couldn't help but giggle. Jeremie scowled.

"Oh ha-ha," he said with mock laughing "you are so funny," then they both stated laughing for real. It was a moment that neither could guess what the other was laughing at, nor even why they were laughing, all they knew is that it was funny.

As they stopped laughing, after several minutes, Jeremie looked up and Aelita and stopped smiling. She also stopped laughing and asked "What's wrong?"

"It's the fact that we have to do it all over again," he answered looking away "it's the only way to try and save you, to save everyone!"

Aelita's face fell. She always tired to be optimistic but at a time like this there was nothing they could do. No matter how hard she tired, no matter what way she looked at it, it all came out the same. They had lost. She started to cry at the thought of never getting her full body back, of getting this virus out of her. Jeremie held her close and stroked her hair. "Don't worry," he whispered "we can always do a return to the past and start again,"

"But then," Aelita said through sobs "X.A.N.A will just do this all again. He has won he has," this time she was cut short by Jeremie's lips on her own.

He kissed her softly and said even softer "Stop saying that, or I won't be your boy friend," and then he smiled. Aelita hiccupped into a laugh and rested her head against his shoulder. It didn't matter about X.A.N.A or about the return to the past or about anything else. The only thing that mattered was each other and that one moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich sat topless with his back to Yumi as she looked at a swollen cut on his back. He had no idea when he got it, he didn't even realise how much he hurt until after everyone was sure Jeremmie was ok. It stung like mad now and it didn't help that Odd had spent a good few minutes poking at it until Yumi took over. Her touch was much softer and felt oddly cooling to his burning cut. "It doesn't look serious," she said after a few minutes looking at it "but I have some disinfectant in my bag with me so I will use it,"

"You just happen to carry disinfectant around with you?" Ulrich asked with a snort.

"Yes," Yumi said defiantly "you can never be too careful and anyway its coming in handy now isn't it? Now this may sting," she warned as she took the spray out her bag.

"By sting do you mean………," Ulrich never finished the question but nonetheless had it answered as Yumi sprayed it on his cut to which he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yumi laughed and said "Should feel a bit like that," Ulrich cursed her to which she replied "Oh don't be such a baby! Besides it helps," she added as if this meant it couldn't hurt. Ulrich went to put his top back on but Yumi said "I wouldn't do that unless you want your top to stick to your cut,"

Ulrich turned with a grin on his face and said "You just like seeing me with my top off don't you?"

"What?" Yumi said blushing slightly "Don't get any ideas ok, I'm just making sure that cut heals," she said turning away and putting the disinfectant back in her bag.

"I was joking," Ulrich said turning all the way round to face her "And thanks for that it dose feel a bit better now,"

"Yeah well," Yumi said turning to face him again "It was the least I could do,"

"I don't suppose the most you can do is take your top off too?" Ulrich asked then added before Yumi could say anything "That was a joke as well,"

Yumi smiled and said "Pity," and went back to closing her bag up, making sure to take a quick look at Ulrich's face that was shocked but pleased. "So you sure you ok now?" Yumi asked turning back to him after he had composed himself, and she had done the same.

"Well almost," he said looking at the floor "there is one thing I need to clear up,"

"What's that?" Yumi asked looking at him confused. To answer her, or maybe because he needed it or maybe because he thought it was right or maybe because of a thousand reasons Ulrich leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft yet sweet kiss were the lips just met each other softly resting then Ulrich pulled out, leaving Yumi still leaning in for more.

"Why did you not want to go to the dance with me?" Ulrich asked pulling Yumi out of her bliss so fast she thought she had been slapped. Ulrich hadn't said it in a nasty way, not even an upset ay but more just a simple question. It was strange but that made it worse. To Yumi he wasn't mad or sad or anything, just accepting to it and it hurt that she made him like that.

Yumi bit her lip. If she was honest she didn't have an answer. She did like Ulrich, a lot and would have loved to have gone to the dance with him. But when he asked she froze and, for no reason whatsoever she broke his heart and destroyed her own dream. "I don't really have an answer for you Ulrich," Yumi said not looking at him "because I don't really know,"

Ulrich raised her chin and said "Then I will ask you again. Will you go to the dance with me tonight?"

Yumi couldn't believe it. Most people never even met that one person they were sure to love let alone get asked out twice by them. She smiled and said "Yes, of course, a million times yes," and she threw herself on his smiling face. They kissed deeply and passionately. The parted their mouths and let each others tongue explore as their tongue done the same. Ulrich ran his hands through her hair as Yumi massaged Ulrich's back. Ulrich slid his hands down Yumi's back to find the hem of her top and as if it was planned he pulled it right over her head as she adjusted herself to get it off. The continued to kiss roughly and their hands discovered new territory. Yumi was unzipping Ulrich's trousers as he kicked them off. Ulrich ran his hands back up Yumi's back and unclasped Yumi's bra. At that Yumi stopped and slid away holding her bra in place.

Both sat panting and slightly sweaty. "I am so sorry Ulrich," Yumi began to say but Ulrich held up his hand.

"No I agree," Ulrich said in between breaths "we are moving to fast. Let's keep it slow,"

Yumi smiled and nodded then blushed realising she was as good as topless but what made her blush even more was seeing Ulrich in his grey boxers and nothing else.

"Umm I need to go freshen up," Yumi said rising fast while grabbing her bag and top and rushing past Ulrich saying just as she past "Nice boxers," the running from the room.

Ulrich sat smiling before realising he was glad Yumi hadn't looked properly at his boxers. He also thought freshen up would be a good idea.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey babe," Odd said as he spoke into his mobile phone. He was holding himself up against a wall. Though he would never dream of telling his friends Odd was feeling awful weak after his fight in Lyoko. Aelita had just entered the code when Odd got hit and he couldn't help but think he had taken the brunt of it before he was de-virtualized. It was strange as well but it had been her he was thinking of when he thought it was over.

"Just thought I would call to see how you were?" Odd said, still a little out of it. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine," he said to the girl ob the other end of the phone. He didn't want her to get worried or even worse suspicious. "I know I'm not there pretty lady," Odd said laughing "but I will be back for the dance, don't you worry about that,"

Odd slid down the wall into a sitting position. _'I never liked standing anyway' _he told himself as he succumbed to the pain. "I can't tell you where I am," Odd said with a smile on his lips. He knew she didn't care she was just being nosey, so it made him laugh just to see her be herself. "Listen I have to go ok but I will call you and you can tell me what to wear tonight," Odd said he heard her laugh from the other end. "Love you to," was his final words as he hung up the phone to his girl. He smiled thinking how crazy it would have been if someone had told him a month ago he would have been secretly dating Sisi.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jeremie sat at the super computer typing away franticly, running programs and thinking about the scenario from every angle. He knew he would be told off for doing work when Aelita came back but he hated sitting doing nothing. He had exhausted nearly every program on the super computer itself and now was scanning like mad through the numerous CDs he had brought with him. Nothing seemed to be much good now. Scanning programs, upgrades, synchronising firing systems, reboot programs, stabilisation programs and so many more that seemed so useful before but so useless now.

Jeremie checked and re-checked the discs looking for any sign of anything to help but couldn't find a thing. It was on his 3rd scan on the 4th disc that a word caught Jeremie's eyes. "Reboot," Jeremie said out loud and suddenly an entire flood came into his head. Jeremie jumped up in excitement, pain leaving him like he was on some euphoric drug. He began rummaging through his rucksack beside his chair, throwing papers, books and discs out of his way. Aelita walked in with a fresh bowl of water and a fresh cloth saying "So I know you don't really want to talk about it right now but what…" she stopped seeing him up and about and rushed over to him.

Aelita put the bowl down and said "Jeremie what are you doing? You should be resting!" but Jeremie merely held up his hand to stop her and continued to rummage his bag. "Jeremie stop," Aelita said putting her hand on his shoulder but didn't even notice as he delved further in his bag. "Well," Aelita said, holding back her temper "can you at least tell me what you are looking for?"

"This!" Jeremy said pulling out a silver CD case with a triumphant look on his face. Before Aelita could say anything else Jeremy was back on the super computer and sliding the disc in the case into the computer. He had already typing so franticly it took a moment for Aelita to get her bearings back.

"Wait," she said confused "Jeremie what so important about that CD?"

"That CD," Jeremie said still typing and not taking his eyes off the screen "Could be our second chance"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ulrich waited a moment for the lift to descend. He had no idea where Odd or Yumi was but he knew that Jeremie and Aelita were still in the computer room and so imagined that was the best place to go. His head was still running through what had just happened between him and Yumi. It was strange but it was getting fast and more intense every time he replayed it. Ulrich felt his heart racing again as he imagined kissing her neck when the door of the elevator opened and made his heart almost burst out of his chest. Yumi was standing in her bra and trousers dabbing hr face with a towel. Ulrich loved the sight but was so embarrassed he would have given up that sight to not be there.

Yumi blushed a put her top back on while saying "Oh sorry I didn't think…"

"No it's my fault," Ulrich cut in looking away and blushing. Ulrich walked in and pressed the button for the elevator to go down, not making eye contact with Yumi who was now fully dressed and fumbling with the towel. They both took nervous glances at each other as the lift took an age to descend. Finally the doors opened and without saying a word Yumi went straight across to the super computer where Aelita and Jeremie were typing and whispering to each other.

Odd walked over to Ulrich and asked "What's with Yumi? She looks a little tense,"

"Huh?" Ulrich said his gaze still on Yumi. "It's nothing," he said as he tore his eyes off Yumi and fell on Odd, who was wearing a grin that meant he clearly guessed at what had happened. Ulrich would have put money that Odd had guessed right and so to avoid what would be an awkward conversation he asked "What are Einstein and the Princess up to?"

"I have no idea," Odd said taking the hint that now was not the time. "They haven't said a word to me since I have been here but they seem awful excited about something," Odd said as his gaze fallowed Ulrich's to where Aelita, Jeremie and now Yumi were talking in hushed voices.

"You're kidding," Yumi said in shock. Aelita shook her head in response and Jeremie made no movement but continued typing into the super computer. Yumi looked shocked, covering her mouth and it made Ulrich and Odd feel nervous. They both walked up to where the others were and Odd went to speak when Jeremie stopped typing and said "Yes! That's it! That's it!"

"What's it?" Odd asked now very annoyed that he was out of the loop.

Jeremie spun round on his chair with a huge grin on his face as Aelita sat on the arm of the chair with an equally wide grin. "It's simple Odd. I managed to work on a reboot failsafe. I took the basic components of Aelita's original materialization program and recalibrated it to Lyoko. Then interfacing it with the original materialization program for Lyoko it was just a way of reformatting certain codes until I could bypass the system network giving us unlimited access," Jeremie said with a smile.

Seeing Odd's look of complete bewilderment Aelita said "He means that now we can materialize ourselves back into Lyoko if we get de-virtualized,"

"Are you kidding?" Ulrich said with a look of over joy on his face.

"So we can all go back and finish up," Odd said almost ready to jump up and down.

"Not quite," Jeremie said holding up his hand "I can only use this program to reboot one person onto Lyoko,"

"In that case Aelita should take it," Yumi said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but what about protection?" Odd said "we can't expect Aelita to be able to take on X.A.N.A on her own do we?"

"She won't be on her own," Ulrich said with a look of determination on his face. "I wasn't there before," he said looking down, not wanting to catch anyone's eye "but I am here now so I am ready to help,"

"Good," Jeremie said with a nod "because this is our second and last chance. If this doesn't work then its over and X.A.N.As won,"

"But no pressure," Odd said with a wink at Aelita.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok Ulrich," Ulrich heard Jeremie say as he stepped into the scanner "I will be putting you in first then Aelita,"

"Got it," Ulrich said clutching his fists. He saw Aelita smile at him and hold up a thumb just as the scanner doors shut. Ulrich hated how claustrophobic it felt in these small chambers. He felt the lights go off around him and felt that creeping sensation he got just before the flash.

Ulrich landed in the forest section and thankfully was greeted by no one. "Ok Jeremie send Aelita," Ulrich said to the open air.

"_She is on her way," _Jeremie said from nowhere and everywhere. Ulrich waited, he knew it shouldn't be long. _"Wait something's wrong," _Jeremie said, sounding worried _"Noooo Aelita! Ulrich is she there, tell me!" _

"I can't see here yet," Ulrich said worried and suddenly Ulrich heard the sound of the welcome committee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Notes**____Can I still write it or what. One final apology but I hope that was worth the wait. I feel I have gotten better at writing since I begun this but I may be wrong. Either way I will end this story no matter what. Please keep reading and reviewing and giving me that push I need to hit deadlines. Thanks again and I promise it wont take so long to update next time. _


End file.
